


Prefect - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen becomes a prefect.<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefect - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Stephen fastened his prefect badge on to his blazer, with Frank looking on with a mixture of pride and mild disgust in his eyes.

“Tell me again, why did you apply for prefect?” Frank asked, for the third time that morning as he waited for Stephen to get ready.

“So I finally have some power over the little shits- I mean the darling year 7’s.” He replied to him, looking at him in the reflection of his full length mirror, draped with fairy lights.

Frank snorted, and picked up Stephen’s tie from beside him on the bed. He walked up behind Stephen and fixed his tie for him, chin resting on his shoulder. Once his tie was done, Stephen twisted to kiss Frank on the cheek. Turning his whole body round, he wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and pulled him in close. Frank’s arms linked around Stephen’s waist, shuddering as Stephen started pressing small kisses up the curve of his neck, and nibbling on his earlobe. He let his hands slip down to squeeze Stephen’s ass, feeling Stephen’s hot breath puff softly on his ear, before hearing...

“Just because I’m a prefect, doesn’t mean you’re getting away with anything babes.”

Frank pulled away from Stephen, a look of mock anger on his face as he stalked away to the door, yelling “Well what’s the fucking point then?!”


End file.
